Jens pain
by red001
Summary: Jen sit besides Lewis's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up.


"Wake up…"

Jen sighed softly and stroked Lewis's hair, dragging her finger's through it, it had gotten quite long now.

"Hello Jennifer, How are you today?" The nurse said as she walked into the room busying herself with checking Lewis's vitals. Jen ignored her calling her by her full name and not 'Jen' as she said it was so many times.

She was squeezed Lewis's hand tightly and stared at the screen; willing it to change, She had no idea what any of it meant and she took a deep breath.

"Any-" She began, the nurse shook her head and looked at her sadly

"No change, I'll send some food in for you dear".

"Thank you" Jen whispered and wiped away the tears. Everyday she would sit at Lewis's bedside and the nurse would greet her with a "Hello Jennifer" as she checked his vitals and she could feel her hopes rise, that today would be the day he would come back to her and her heart would pound wildly against her chest, only for the nurse to turn round and smile that same sad smile shaking her head.

"No change" She would say.

Years passed and Jen practically lived by his side, usually falling asleep there, dreaming of a place with talking gargoyles, endless winters and demons.

"-Go?" Jen blinked blearily, Who was talking? As she became more aware of the voices, she recognized the nurse's voice and a man's voice. She kept her eyes close and airdropped.

"It's been three year's and there's been no change" The nurse said "Don't you agree doctor?"

Jen fidgeted, What are they talking about?

"Yes, The sensible option would be to turn the life support off."

"No!" She screamed, shooting to her feet. They wanted to turn him off? Just let him die?

"Please calm down" The nurse said.

"The hell I will, calm down? CALM DOWN?" She snarled, clenching her fist's at her side, it was all she could do to stop herself from smashing the bitches face in!

" we'll leave you to calm down and think about it, I'm sorry" The doctor said, taking the nurse by the hand and leaving the room.

For awhile she could do nothing but breathe, deep calming breath's. She stomped to the door yanking it open and screaming "There's nothing to think about!" and slammed the door shut, She collapsed into the chair next to Lewis, just staring at him before sobbing into her hands.

She must've fallen asleep because the first thing Jen was aware of was the nurse shuffling around and the steady beep of the life support, at first she had hated the sound, but it had eventually became a comfort it meant he was alive. She opened her eyes suddenly paranoid she'd try to turn the machine off when she wasn't looking.

The nurse glanced at her sadly "Hello Jennifer" She said quietly.

"It's Jen" She snapped, refusing to ask if there was any change, the nurse looked shocked and just stared at her.

"Good" She thought spitefully and drummed her fingers on the bed.

"Doctor!" The nurse shouted and ran out of the room.

"Oh come on! You don't have to grass on me!" She said calling after her "Didn't do anything anyway…"

Someone grabbed her hand and Jen gasped stiffening there was only one other person in the room, tears started to run down her face and she could feel her heart speeding up.

"Jen…"

She started to sob, loud hiccupping sobs "Lewis" She turned slowly, begging that it wasn't in her mind, she started to feel fuzzy and then all she remembered was black.

"…Jen!"

As Jen came round the first thing she noticed was the pain in her head and she clutched her head and groaned out loud, it felt as if it was about to explode!

She could hear the beep of the machine and she thought it sounded louder than usual. Which means she was in a hospital bed and that she'd fainted; great…

Jen was afraid to open her eyes. What if she'd imagined Lewis grabbing her hand?, What if he was still in a coma? Tears tickled her lashes as they rolled down her cheeks, she didn't know if she could bare it if he was…

She held the bed sheets in her hands tightly, someone was walking across the room and she felt them put a hand on her arm.

"Jen…open your eyes please".

She opened an eye hesitantly and struggled to focus on the figure in front of her, he was all blurry.

"Lewis" She whimpered her voice was hoarse and she felt as if she'd been on a wild night out. There was a sharp intake of breathe and suddenly she couldn't breathe as he squeezed her tightly.

Jen blinked up and looked up to see Lewis smiling happily at her; tears running down his face. She cried with him holding him tight.

"Lewis you awake!"

He laughed, a deep throaty laugh; Jen had missed that laugh.

"Of course I'm awake silly" He said.

Jen breathed the night air as they sat together outside, it tasted wonderful she felt as if she'd been in a coma all these years and turned to smile at Lewis, only to feel the smile slip from her face.

"Hey… Don't cry" She said holding his hand.

"It's just… I thought you were gonna die… Hell, they wanted to turn the life support off!"

Jen stared at him "What…What are you talking about? Lewis you were in a coma… not me"

He shook his head and stared worriedly at her "No Jen, you were. Maybe we should talk to the doctor" He said standing pulling her with him. She yanked her hand out of his and started to pace the floor.

"NO! You were in a coma, I sat beside you for three years, THREE YEARS Lewis! After we fought, Scree threw your body into the Nexus, He said it was your only hope!" She said staring up at the sky. She thought she could see a gargoyle on the building across the street and started to cry.

"Jen…" Lewis said shaking his head "Who's Scree?"

"You never met him, but he helped me find you in Oblivion, Helped me save you!" She said. Lewis stared at her as if she was crazy, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Don't you remember? Arella?, Abaddon?, Behalzur? Say you remember!" She said shaking him furiously, He grabbed her hands gently.

"Jen you were in the hospital bed when you woke up, hooked up to the machine; remember?"

She shook her head, trying to ignore what he was saying , but started to remember things, how the nurse kept calling her Jennifer, how she never actually answered any of her questions and when Jen had blown up about 'pulling the plug' the nurse and the doctor never looked at her once. Jen realized she could never remember going home, but she must have done… right?

"Oh no" She mumbled suddenly feeling shaky, Lewis held her tightly supporting her weight.

"Lets go inside Jen. We'll talk to the doctor or the nurse; you'll like her she always said hello to you when she came in" He said slowly as if she was a child, Jen nodded feeling numb.

"Ok…" She said, Did that mean everything she had gone through wasn't real?, Lewis wasn't kidnapped? She wasn't part demon? And …Scree.

She took one last look at the night sky before letting Lewis guide her inside.

If Jen had kept looking for a few more seconds, she would of seen a small figure climbing the wall of the stone building across the street. The golden glow from his eyes piercing the darkness.


End file.
